A joypad is a prior art game controller commonly used in video games. The joypad uses two thumb sticks to manipulate the position and spatial view of a gamer during video gaming. Thus the joypad's accuracy may be determined by thumb dexterity. The thumbs sticks may be difficult and cumbersome to use for someone new to controlling a physical device or a computer-simulated device requiring navigation.
Many new gamers or experienced gamers may find themselves not knowing their location or may loose control of their screen position during game play. The use of thumbs may provide accurate positioning after great amounts of practice to locate a moving target or coordinate. Misuse of the thumb control may cause simulator sickness or motion sickness thus causing headaches or tunnel vision. This may be caused by the improper control of the thumb sticks not coordinating with brain activity.
International Patent publication number WO2005103869 discloses a game controller with two handles connected by a ball joint.